1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for connecting a signal line to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal lines are widely applied to various electronic products, such as for transmitting signals between a motherboard and a disk drive of a computer, or between a main board and a chassis of a scanner. A variety of electronic products perform signal transmission via signal lines.
Referring to FIG. 1, a solid view of a conventional circuit board and a connector thereon is shown. The signal line 102, such as a soft flexible flat cable, for inserting to a connector of a circuit board, such as one of the connectors 104a, 104b and 104c. The signal line 102 has a number of pins while one of the connector 104a˜104c has correspondingly a number of sockets for the pins to be inserted in. However, in the process when the user inserts the signal line 102, the pins of the signal line 102 are often broken, wound or deformed due to inserting or pulling the signal line 102 by unsuitable forces.
Besides, the connector 104a is disposed by laying on the circuit board with all the pins therein orientated horizontally. As the signal line 102 is to be inserted by the user, it will be uneasy to insert the signal line 102 due to the insufficient space in between the connector 104a and other components on the circuit board.